Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150919131330
^Ah~ great!! more and more misinterpretations "Your statement isnt?... ...Dont do it because its cruel?" Did I say it's right and ethical to do it that way? Did I say we should treat mamonos like zombies? Is DE a virus that will destroy civilizations? NO IT ISN'T. NOT EVEN CLOSE. Where the fuck did you come up with those assumptions of yours? Damn, Party is right! You're a murderous little minx. "Yes i talk about people inbetween the major faction and even different groups in this faction, especialy in the human factions, who exist in this world unless KC states otherwise." Yes WUT? What are you trying to express again? Excuse me sir, you dropped your coherence again. "Druella invaded, like you said on her on own, and than stoped." "You told me that the command came not from her mother so she did a major attack on her own. So she clearly does not have to take or follow orders from her mother." I said no such information is given, which means we don't know the invasion order was given by DL or Druella herself. But this is not important at all. Why the fuck would you care who gave the order anyway? DL and Druella both represent DL's government. "Just because she stoped doesnt mean she can control herself. Can also be just a tactical decision or other reasons, you just assume that she did it because she can control herself." Let me quote Druella's entry for you "...and she’s presently laying low in Lescatie." What do you think KC gave us this piece of information for? He could have written: Victory after victory, our brave girls march deep into enemy territory under the fearless leadership of General Druella, with their boots trampling on enemy's will to fight...and some shit like that Or just don't mention this at all. Also, here's another quote "She herself adores her mother, the demon lord, and her father, the demon lord’s husband. And is aggressively expanding the demon realm in order to realize the ideals of the demon lord as quickly as possible." Oh you're assuming Druella doesn't have the ability to follow orders from the Big Boss (her mother)? What? You mean she has gone rouge and she's a rebel or some shit? It's like saying "Ayy I admire my mother's ideals. I will do everything to help her achieve them. But fuck my mom, who the fuck is she to give the orders? Ayy lmao" "Again the same...... ......But no i am not allowed to do assumption only you can." Oh god... where do I begin... Do you even know the Order's creed? Too bad the Order ain't country of freedom, so you are not allowed to have compassion on mamonos cuz that's against the Order's value and it is illegal. So the Order can't have passive factions that don't want to exterminate mamonos (Those factions will be considered traitors). The factions that don't wish to participate in the Order's radical goal are NEUTRAL countries. "But if i suggest that the order or humans in general can have the same group/faction whatever, you just say no they cant be and say that they all are bad, even thought there is no info at all about them or other human faction/groups or whatever. You just assume that there are no guilds, organisation, groups, underground religions and so on beside the order and think that a human organisation/religion is totaly koherent and all in it think the same way and want to do it the same way, use the same methods, that there is no discussion, all are absulty extreme evil fanatics. Like every other religion you know, who absolutly dont have splitter or radical factions no no they are all the same and all evil." It sounds like you think I consider all humans and human countries to be the Order. No I don't. "Here is another one. Some neutral nations sended some diplomats to the DL to negotiat about stopping the spredding of the DE and the changing of their land through the passive DE of immigrating mamono. But they came back as incubi and with mamono wife and now this neutral nations are either mamono friendly or a demon realm." Reference about this incident please? Yea about the diplomat being attacked, which is a serious international offense and humliation. "Actually there is an example for mamono diplomacy. The konuichi, who is send to"take out" someone, like a govener, who dont like mamono." Let me quote the entry for you "...and kunoichi are dispatched from shinobi villages as mercenaries to serve prominent monsters and humans from monster friendly territories" oh mercenaries...it sounds so government DUUUH And you consider mamonos taking out high valuable targets to be "deplomacy" not "military operations". DOUBLE STANDARD MUCH? What's more, "...but those with plenty of experience are given missions of the greatest importance, “assassination mission.” Their objectives are mainly to neutralize targets that are men of anti-monster territories. Although they call it assassinations, they '''don’t actually take lives'."'' THIS is the HIGHEST LEVEL of neutralizing targets. Or what do you think the police need non-lethal weapons for? "Yes you can get transformed just by breathing air. Maybe even instantly but even if not instantly than over some time, just depend on the conzentration.The end is the same, you get turned ever fast or slow you have nor say in it." oh. my. god. (facepalm What do you think I highlighted INSTANTLY in that sentence for? " Im sorry that i dont use the words you want to hear" I'm sorry I don't actually give a fuck about what you think. You think my opinions require your approval? Tell you what. Two plus two equals whatever you want it to be. It's 2015, man. Everybody is a winner. Country of freedom. I ain't trying to persuade you or preach to you. But I do have problem with you twisting my statements to fit your own interpretation and then shoving them right back into my face. You made me spend so much time expounding my own statement. Jesus... How many more circles would you like to go, kind sir?